yourstudent_geminifandomcom-20200216-history
List of Singapore MRT stations by zones
Rail service fares in Greater Singapore and the surrounding area are calculated in accordance with the Singapore fare zones system managed by Transport for Singapore. Within Singapore, all MRT, LRT and Overground stations are covered. Fare zone 1 covers the central area and fare zones 2, 3, 4, 5 and 6 form concentric rings around it. Some National Rail stations and all Transport for Singapore served stations outside Singapore in Johor Bahru are within extended zones. Transport for Singapore fare zones are also known simply as zones or travelcard zones, referring to their use in calculating prices for the travelcard product. Before flat fares were introduced in 2004, fare zones were used on the Singapore Buses network. Singapore fare zones are also used for calculating the cost of single and return paper tickets, Oyster card pay-as-you-go fares and season tickets. Zone 1 *East West Line: Lavender, Bugis, City Hall, Raffles Place, Tanjong Pagar, Outram Park *North South Line: Orchard, Somerset, Dhoby Ghaut, City Hall, Raffles Place, Marina Bay, Marina South Pier *North East Line: Outram Park, Chinatown, Clarke Quay, Dhoby Ghaut *Circle Line: Dhoby Ghaut, Bras Basah, Esplanade, Promenade, Bayfront, Marina Bay *Downtown Line: Rochor, Bugis, Promenade, Bayfront, Downtown, Telok Ayer, Chinatown, Fort Canning, Bencoolen, Sungei Road Zone 2 *East West Line (East): Paya Lebar, Aljunied, Kallang, Tiong Bahru *East West Line (West): Redhill, Queenstown, Commonwealth, Buona Vista *North South Line: Bishan, Braddell, Toa Payoh, Novena, Newton, Marina South Pier *North East Line: HarbourFront, Little India, Farrer Park, Boon Keng, Potong Pasir, Woodleigh, Serangoon *Circle Line: Nicoll Highway, Stadium, Mountbatten, Dakota, Paya Lebar, MacPherson, Tai Seng, Bartley, Serangoon, Lorong Chuan, Bishan, Marymount, Caldecott, Botanic Gardens, Farrer Road, Holland Village, Buona Vista, one-north, Kent Ridge, Haw Par Villa, Pasir Panjang, Labrador Park, Telok Blangah, HarbourFront *Downtown Line: Botanic Gardens, Stevens, Newton, Little India, Bendemeer, Kallang Bahru, Mattar, MacPherson Zone 3 *East West Line (East): Eunos, Kembangan, Bedok, Tanah Merah *East West Line (West): Dover, Clementi, Jurong East *North South Line: Yishun, Khatib, Yio Chu Kang, Ang Mo Kio, Bukit Batok, Bukit Gombak *North East Line: Kovan, Hougang, Buangkok *Downtown Line (West): Beauty World, King Albert Park, Sixth Avenue, Hwa Chong *Downtown Line (East): Ubi, Kaki Bukit, Bedok North, Stonehills *Crossrail East: Bedok Reservoir, Jalan Lapang, Ping Yi, TPS E-Hub, Anglican High *Crossrail West: Lentor, Sembawang Hills, Lower Peirce, MacRitchie, Chantek, Bukit Timah, Ulu Pandan Depot, Jurong East Zone 4 *East West Line (East): Simei, Tampines, Pasir Ris, Expo, Changi Airport *East West Line (West): Chinese Garden, Lakeside, Boon Lay, Pioneer *North South Line: Sembawang, Admiralty, Woodlands, Marsiling, Kranji, Yew Tee, Choa Chu Kang *North East Line: Sengkang, Punggol *Downtown Line (West): Hillview, Cashew, Bukit Panjang *Downtown Line (East): Huang Wen, Tampines, Godric's Hollow, Somapah, Expo *Crossrail East: Tampines West, Lorong Halus, Block 123, Block 157, Lim Zi Teng, Downtown East, Jalan Loyang Besar *Crossrail West: Ion Khatib, Miltonia, Chinese Garden, Lakeside, Boon Lay, Pioneer *Bukit Panjang LRT: Choa Chu Kang, South View, Keat Hong, Teck Whye, Phoenix, Bukit Panjang, Petir, Pending, Bangkit, Fajar, Segar, Jelapang, Senja, Ten Mile Junction *Sengkang LRT: Sengkang, Compassvale, Rumbia, Bakau, Kangkar, Ranggung, Cheng Lim, Farmway, Kupang, Thanggam, Fernvale, Layar, Tongkang, Renjong *Punggol LRT: Punggol, Cove, Meridian, Coral Edge, Riviera, Kadaloor, Oasis, Damai, Sam Kee, Teck Lee, Punggol Point, Samudera, Nibong, Sumang, Soo Teck *Overground: Kranji, Mandai West, Stagmont Ring, Bukit Timah Zone 5 *East West Line (West): Joo Koon, Gul Circle, Sierra, Yosemite, Tuas Plaza *Downtown Line (East): Changi South, Timothy ION *Crossrail West: Upper Jurong, Pasir Laba, Wrexham *Overground: Woodlands Checkpoint Zone JB *Overground: Johor Bahru *Crossrail West: Tanjung Kupang, Gelang Patah, Pulai, Lima Kedai, Senai South, Senai North Please take note that if you are taking Crossrail West west of Upper Jurong, EZ-Link and NETS FlashPay will not be accepted, due to limitations with the system which is CEPAS. Millions of journeys made using contactless SimplyGo.